A New Beginning
by sunriseWILLcome
Summary: Going to Forks was for healing. Little did Hermione suspect that it would come in the form it did. My very first fanfic. T for cursing and suggestive themes.
1. Starting Over

**Author's note**: Please don't judge to harshly on my spelling and grammar because believe me I'm trying to the best of my ability. This is my very first Fanfic and it may suck since I don't have very much experience.

Disclaimer: If I'm writing a disclaimer I obviously don't own it.

P.S Sam's imprint Emily Never Existed.

Enjoy! ^_^

I let off a long sigh as the plane lifted from the ground. I was going to visit my Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. After my cousin, Bella, had married and moved away, leaving my uncle alone he had found it hard to cope. The time after the war allowed me time to think about what was really important. And that was my family. Not just my parents and other blood relatives but the people I now considered my family. People like Harry, the Weasley's, and Luna.

I wasn't just going to Forks to help my uncle but to also help myself. After the battle I went to find Ronald about the kiss we had shared and you couldn't imagine my surprise when I found his arms full with a hysterical blond repeatedly giving him kisses and telling him how much she loved him and how happy she was that he was alive. But that wasn't my only surprise. I didn't feel any anger. I only felt disappointment that he hadn't told me, his best friend, about this relationship.

Later when we talked we told each other it was just a spur of the moment thing and that Luna had understood perfectly about the kiss and held no grudges. That is why I I loved my friends. So understanding. I had come to know that the only love I felt for Ron was the kind a sister would have for a brother. How had it taken me so long to realize this? And I was supposed to be the smartest witch of her age.

After erasing my parent's memories I had felt alone. As if I were an orphan. Now I know how Harry felt when he grew up without parents. I had left for Australia a week after the battle. We had found them in the center of Sydney. You would probably think I could change their memories back and we would be one big happy family again. Right? Wrong. So wrong.

Apparently my parents relationship status hadn't been the best while I was away at school and during the summer I just didn't notice they were drifting apart. So apart that the only thing keeping them together was me. Take me out of the picture and then there was nothing. By the time I got to them they had already signed the divorce papers and were in happy relationships with other people. I couldn't ruin the only happiness they had managed to find in a long time. So I left to visit my only living relative. Alright I wasn't visiting I was completely moving there! I really needed a change of scenery to help me get over the losses. I could still visit through floo. Charlie knew all about the witches and wizards after having the Cullen family finally making him aware of what was going on. So I would have at least one person to talk to and help get past the nightmares. The plan was to help each other heal.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Please fasten seatbelts and prepare for landing! Listening to the directions I closed my eyes and silently prayed for a new and better beginning. Little did I know that the gods above had heard and were going to give it to me in the most unexpected of ways.

**(Author's Note)**: Good? Bad? Inexperienced? I'm one of those people who enjoy constructive criticism. Anything that I could change to make it better. Pretty please leave a review! I know this was a short chapter and I will try to make them a bit longer. Also any suggestions would be welcome!


	2. Coming to a New Home

**Author's note:** Here's chapter two for you guys that you so much for everyone that reviewed and favorited me. You guys have no idea how much it meant to me just to hear any feedback. I was so thrilled! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I'm no goddess so I guess I can't be J.K. Rowling.

Closing the door to my rental car I rested my head against the steering wheel. I hate airports. I don't why I just didn't take a port key. Well, other that the fact it makes anything currently in my stomach come write back up. Taking a deep breath I inserted the key into the ignition. The car came to life with a purr.

Driving out of the parking lot and onto the open road I looked around my new home. Lush green trees and other wildlife spread for hundreds of miles. Though it was cloudy and rainy I didn't mind. What was one small reminder of where I came from? In a way it was comforting. I never looked at rain as a bad thing. Rain helped things grow and thrive. It washes away my problems if only for a short time.

I drove in silence appreciating the silence I rarely got in London. Being a war hero wasn't all it was cut out to be. The rare privacy, constant paparazzi, hell we even have fan clubs! I mean really? Anyway all that can really grate on your nerves after a while. This place was peaceful and I was grateful for such a drastic change.

I passed a small diner on my way through the small town. As I worked my way to my uncle's house I noticed the residents giving me curious glances or in the younger generation's case blatant stares. I guess I should be used to it by now. In my own world I couldn't even walk down a street without attracting a mob. Pulling up to a nice little house in a quiet corner of a neighborhood I saw my uncle out waiting for me on the porch.

Stopping the car and pulling the key out of the ignition I heard the purr of my rental car die down. Stepping out of the car I noticed that not only was my uncle Charley waiting for me but also a Native American man in a wheel chair that I hadn't met before. Getting out of the car I ran into my awaiting uncle's arms. It felt so wonderful to be with family again.

While resting his head against the top of mine I heard him whisper, "It's good to have you back Hermione".

Backing up from the hug Charlie continued in his normal volume, "Hermione, there's someone I would like you to meet, a friend of mine"

I looked towards the man now only sitting less than five feet behind Charlie. He had a friendly face if you looked beyond the lines of worry and stress. He had a saddened look in his eyes as if watching me and Charlie hug had brought back a painful memory. My view traveled to the hand now reaching out for my own.

"How do you do Miss Hermione, I'm Billy Black" he said with a friendly smile. I could tell his smile was sincere but his eyes held a knowing look in them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also" I returned risking a questioning glance at Charlie. His only response was a look telling me he would get to it later. I returned my attention to Billy to see his smile grow in amusement at my accent. If there was one thing I would never change about myself while I was here it would be my accent. I loved it way too much and I thought it a wonderful defining feature.

For the rest of the day the guys had watched football while I read on the in the kitchen smiling in amusement every time I heard a cheer or yells of disappointment coming from the living room. That night I lay in bed thinking over what I would do tomorrow. I had decided I would go into town with Ginny once I floo her and then I would be her Barbie doll for the day. With that last scary thought I closed my eyes for a fitful night's sleep where I would revisit the last battle of Hogwarts.

**(Author's Note) Good? Bad? I tried to make this one longer but if I didn't succeed I'm terribly sorry. I try even harder next time around? If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I would really appreciate your opinions so far. I'm excited next chapter Hermione gets a makeover and Sam comes into the story!**

**A very SPECIAL Thank You to **

**Len & Desi-Pari Always **

**For correcting me and asking questions in a review!**

**If you noticed Len I went back and fixed those few things. Thank You again!**


	3. A Day With Ginny

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Here is chapter three! I actually made a decent sized chapter! (Patting myself on back right now) good job me!**

**Disclaimer: If I'm writing this disclaimer I guess I don't own it. **

_I was running quickly through the woods. I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins as I sprinted. Hearing them getting closer I gave myself another push to move faster. It wasn't hard when there was also fear aside the adrenalin. I was so scared. Where were Harry and Ron? Had they been caught? Would I be caught? _

_Chancing a look behind me I saw the deatheater chasing after me no less than five feet from my person in hot pursuit. I was getting tired and slowing down. The malnutrition from months on the run had caused my body to weaken and slowly start to shut itself down. _

_Not looking where I was going I tripped over a branch that had fallen from a nearby tree. I could hear the deatheater come to a stop behind me, taking raspy tired breaths. Though I knew I had no chance having left my wand in the tent before the deatheaters had appeared. My eyes still held determination. Honestly! What in the name of Merlin had I been thinking? Leaving my wand behind like that! But I knew I wasn't going down without a fight._

_In a last resort attempt to get free I lifted my leg and gave a childlike kick to the shin of the deatheater now in front of me. Laughing in amusement from my wimpy form of self defense he raised his wand. I could tell from the low pitch of the laugh that it was a man who had finally outdone me. With a final glance at the mask of my killer he said the words that would seal my doom._

"_Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. Sparing my dead body a triumphant glance he slowly walked away._

Sitting strait up in bed with a scream I realized where I really was. Jumping slightly when my door slammed open to reveal a frazzled looking Charlie I tried to calm my speeding heart. Charlie upon seeing I was alright sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my middle and let my head rest against his shoulder. Only then did I let the tears come to my eyes. Trying to stop the tears before they got out of hand only made it that much harder and it wasn't long before I let out a choked sob.

And so we sat like that for several minutes, Charlie softly rubbing my back and whispering soothing sounds into my ear while I soaked his nightshirt in my tears. After a good fifteen minutes I finally regained control over myself and just allowed myself to be held in the warm family embrace that I had been denied so long in the war. I couldn't allow myself to lose control in front of Harry or Ron when they desperately needed me to be strong. So with them in my mind I had bottled it up and carried it with me.

"You know it sometimes helps to talk about it" Charlie gently whispered into my ear. I allowed a small smile to cross my face. I had missed this. Having me as the one that was held and comforted was quite a change that I had to admit I kind of liked. But to be able to talk about it with someone else who I didn't have to worry about dragging down with me was a miracle. Here I could lose control. Now was a time for healing and the first step I would take was lightening the load by sharing it. Making my final decision I told him everything. My dream, the war, how long I had kept it locked inside. Absolutely everything. Each sentence made the weight pressing down on me lessen.

As I finished my last sentence I took a deep breath and looked down at the purple comforter that my cousin Bella had used before being changed to a vampire and moving to a privately owned island of the cost of Chile.

Softly grasping my chin Charlie tilted my head up so I could look him in the eye, "Your safe now and you never have to repeat that again" he said in a gentle comforting voice. It was as if those words had somehow broken a through a wall that had been built in the war, crashing down bricks at a time. With those words I felt multiple emotions flow through.

Mainly I felt relief. I wouldn't be hurt again I was safe and it was staying that was. Another emotion rushing through was love for my uncle, for being there for me and as my last relative who at least knew I existed. I also felt thankful, for having such a understanding and caring uncle, for the war ending, and for my survival and that of my friends.

With tears of happiness I closed my uncle in with a strong hug and I told him what needed saying, "Thank you" I sighed out. For once I felt at peace in my own mind. "I wish I could do something for you in return" I continued on.

"You've already helped me by staying here and keeping me company" he replied with a kind hearted smile to which I returned. Looking over at my clock I saw it was close to seven and I could hear the morning chirp of birds and see the sun just rising over the landscape. Knowing this would be a long day I wouldn't even bother trying to get more sleep instead jumping in the shower and getting ready.

"Knowing Ginny this will be a very long day so I should probably start getting ready" I said looking back at Charlie.

"Ok then I'll just go get dressed" he replied standing up. I watched him walk to the door only to turn around at the last minute, "Oh if you wanted to know why Billy gave you that look yesterday meet me in the kitchen after your done getting ready."

Eagerly nodding I rushed to the bathroom to take a hurried shower, my curiosity getting the best of me. Quickly running a shampoo that Ginny had gotten me from the Wonder Witch section at, Weasley Wizard Wheezes I felt the anticipation grow. Finishing up I hopped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel. Wrapping it around my body I went into my room and began fishing through clothes at lightning speed. Pulling on a navy blue summer dress and a pair of sandals, figuring it would be easier to change in and out of while trying on clothes, I grabbed my wand and quickly dried my hair with it before rushing to the kitchen.

When I walked inside the kitchen I spotted Charlie waiting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. Looking up from his breakfast his eyes widened slightly. I didn't blame him. No matter how long it takes, all little girls grow up and I happened to do my share of growing up over the course of the war. Though it was hard to notice through all the weight loss and dirt I did grow and I was one gorgeous late blossom. He probably didn't notice yesterday from the baggy and comfortable clothes I had worn on the plane.

After using those Wonder Witch products that Ginny had gotten me my hair now fell in soft gentle chocolate curls that ended at my waist though that may change depending on how Ginny felt when dressing me up later today. My breasts had FINALLY come in and were now a generous C-cup. I also had a soft hourglass figure with legs that seemed to go on for miles. I had tried my best to put on the weight I had lost during my time on the run but I still ended up fifteen pounds short of my healthy weight giving me a slim almost fragile look to my body. I never really had much of a problem with acne so I had no scarring on my face leaving a china doll complexion.

Walking over the cupboard I took a bowl from its place on the shelf and in a calmer manner set it front on the chair next to a still gaping Charlie. After pouring myself a bowl of cereal I added the milk and started to peacefully eat while Charlie worked his way back into focus.

"My little Mya had gone and grown up on me!" Charlie stated, his voice cracking at the end.

"Well that does tend to happen eventually" I replied eating another spoonful.

Shaking his head slightly he continued on, "Now it will be ten times harder to keep guys away from you".

I laughed. What a Charlie thing to say. Now that his daughter had gone and married the next best thing to a daughter is where he places all his protection. Although it wasn't totally unwelcome. He had kind of taken up the father roll in my life.

Calming down I put on a serious expression. "So does Billy know about the wizarding world?" I asked getting strait down to business.

"Yes, a few months ago an agent from the American ministry came to forks and asked a few questions about a rise in disappearances," Charlie answered also snapping into the serious mood of the conversation"

"What was behind them?" I inquired.

"Newborn vampires, but the ministry had thought it was a few boys from the Quileute tribe that could turn into giant wolves."

My mouth opened in shock. Of course I've heard of shape shifters before but I didn't think I would end up moving so close to a pack of them.

Before I could reply he continued, "You might see them today while you're out shopping with Ginny, once you see them you'll know it's them".

"Maybe I will," I answered. "Ginny will be thrilled to hear about this," I silently added in my thoughts.

"Well I should be heading to the station," Charlie said filling the small pause silence.

"Alright then I'll see you when you come home!" I watched Charlie walk out the door then I stood up to find some floo powder. Walking up the stairs I located some in the corner of my bag. I would have to buy some in a magic shopping center nearby really soon. I found the fireplace under the flat-screen and tossed in the powder. Lowering my head into the emerald flames I shouted, "The Burrow!"

"Ginny!" I yelled into the empty kitchen.

"I'm here" a sing-song voice called back, implying the person it belonged to was in a good mood.

The redhead skipped into the kitchen with an almost evil looking smile on her face. I swallowed in fear. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I just knew Ginny would have a field day when I had sent her the letter asking if she wanted to go shopping. I also knew she could turn this shopping trip into the largest game of "Dress up Hermione" the world has ever known.

"Back up I'm coming through!" she exclaimed in an overly excited voice.

I quickly pulled out and backed away to avoid getting hit. The fire roared to life and out stepped an ecstatic ginger.

"Hurry up let's go already!" she said while hurriedly walking to the front door.

She was purposely moving fast so I wouldn't have a chance to back out, I knew. Once I got outside I saw she was already in the car waving for me to hurry up and get in. With a sigh I opened the door and fought the urge to bang my head against the wheel for my stupidity.

"Hurry up and start the car already!" Ginny practically screamed while clapping her hands. With the purr of the engine we took off down the road.

The first shop we came to was a clothing store called, _Suzy's Styles._ As soon as we walked in Ginny looked so excited I was actually concerned that she might pass out. Before I could even step into the store I had an armful of clothes handed to me and was being pushed in the direction of the dressing rooms.

After shoving me in and closing the door I heard Ginny sit on a chair next to my door. "You have to try on everything and come out and show me." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Taking a deep breath I looked down at the monstrosity of a pile that was shoved into my hand and got started.

It took exactly four hours to go through all the things Ginny found fascinating. Trying on everything from miniskirts _cough never cough, to T-shirts, to skinny jeans. _I had attempted to argue with Ginny about tight clothing but all that got me was a glare and an embarrassing situation when she grabbed a the guy who was working at the counter and continued to ask him if my ass looked hot in the skinny jeans I was wearing.

I am never going to be able to go to that store again. Shortly after buying the truckload Ginny deemed appropriate we mercifully went to lunch. We had decided to walk since it was a nice day out and everything was tightly packed together. While we were walking the subject of the shape shifting pack came up. I told her what Charlie had told me and like I predicted she drove herself into a tizzy.

"Merlin I hope we get to see them!" her eyes wide with excitement, "Shape shifters have a tendency to be HOT!"

Of course that's the only thing she remembered from Care Of Magical class I thought with an eye roll. Ginny continued her mini rant of adoration while I went off into my own little world while keeping a smile on my face to appear as if I were listening.

I snapped back to attention when I no longer heard Ginny talking. GINNY NOT TALKING! Nothing ever made that girl shut up! I loved her regardless but still! Looking at Ginny's awestruck face I turned to see what she was looking at. There at the corner of the street were five of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. Or at least they looked like men. I remembered shape shifters who hadn't already reached maturity before changing started to mature at a faster pace. Most of these guys could only be fifteen and we wouldn't be any wiser.

Both of us didn't realize we were starring until one of them wolf whistled towards us. Ginny unlike my blushing frame sent them a blinding smile. Wow Ginny had gotten over Harry fast. After the war Harry had decided it just wasn't going to work and permanently broke up with Ginny.

Looking back to the group of boys I saw one of them shoving the other, probably the one who had whistled, against the nearest building. Whatever he had said must have worked because the expression on the guy's face suddenly turned from a teasing teenage smile to a shocked expression. The others must have heard also because they turned to the man standing up for us in shock also. I got the impression that he was in charge.

When he turned towards me my breath caught in my throat. He had nicely tanned skin like most of the other Native Americans on the rezervation and abs that looked as hard as steel. My eyes ghosted over his Adams apple to land on his face. He had a defined jaw with perfect Cupid's bow lips. I was too far away to determine the color of his eyes but I could tell they were dark. He sent me a knowing smile as if telling me he knew I was looking.

I offered him a shy smile before grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her towards the restaurant. When we walked in we were met with a warm blast of air. The temperature difference so different from that outside it made me shiver. Stepping over to the empty waiting line we stood patiently waiting to be seated.

We were led to a table by a waitress who name I couldn't remember. And that's where it all begins. Letting out a large squeal she went off on another rant. I sighed before plastering a smile on my face and nodding along with everything she said.

After eating we set off to the salon and spa. Ginny walked over to the front desk and ordered a spa package plus a haircut for both of us. I was led to the hair cutting station first. When we were led to a set in front of a large vanity Ginny leaned in to the hair dressers ear and whispered the directions to him so it would remain a secret from me.

"Now close your eyes and don't open them until he's done" Ginny instructed. Obediently I closed my eyes. Forty excruciating minutes later of having my hair pulled and twisted it was over.

"Now open your eyes!" I heard my friend squeal. When I opened my eyes I let out a hardly audible gasp. It was beautiful. The hairdresser had added blond highlights to my hair giving it a natural honey look. He had also pulled my hair into a side pony tail and curled my hair into tight ringlets. I sent a smile to a grinning Ginny. The rest of the day went by in a flash and before we knew it we were back home and Ginny was walking through the floo network.

That night my dreams had been full of dark eyes staring back at me.

**Author's Note: I think I may have "over written" certain characters and parts so if you wanted to leave your opinion in a review pretty please do so. I know that Sam and Hermione didn't talk but that will be coming up in the next one or two chapters. Any requests of things you would like to see in the story are welcome. **

**P.S. So what did you guys think of the length of this chapter hmm?! I WAS VICTORIUS!**


	4. The Beach

**Author's Note: This note is dedicated to the people who left reviews. (clears throat) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I have taken in your suggestions and will be sure to try and add them. Thank you for the constructive criticism, I really think it is helping me realize what I could be improving on. **

**Now on with the story**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

We had gone into town that day to pick up supplies for the bonfire tomorrow night on the rez beach. I could have gone myself but Sue Clearwater was insistent that it would be good for the rest of the pack to have a break from patrols and come with me.

"To help carry stuff," she had told me. I snorted quietly to myself. Yeah right, she wanted them out of her hair and to stop pigging out at her place. Leah had decided not to come and Jared had wanted to spend extra time with Kim. I sighed as Paul told another crude joke, which was then followed by laughter from the rest of the pack. I was _really _tempted to turn around and tell him to shut up but refrained myself. Why spread my bad mood when it was me who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

It had started off as a very bad morning. Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock I fell out of bed reaching to shut it off. Honestly how many full grown adults still fall out of bed? After I took a shower, still upset about my tumble I reached up to grab a towel from the basket. There was nothing inside the basket! I weighed the pros and cons of walking to the other side of my house to grab a towel from the unwashed laundry. On the good side I wouldn't soak my clothes for the day before going onto town. The bad side stated that I could be seen through many of the open windows of my house.

Deciding to take the risk a cautiously peaked outside the bathroom door. When did I become such a pansy? With a new found bravery I walked slash ran to the laundry room where I found I dirty towel. It didn't smell too bad so wrapping it around my waist I started back to my bedroom. Without me noticing my towel had gotten caught on an edge therefore sliding off my lean form and onto the floor. After a few steps I realized I was no longer covered and practically dove for my towel. However before I had the chance to rewrap myself I chanced a look out the window.

Immediately I wished I hadn't, for there was my next door neighbor, a small old woman who had lived there years before I moved in, watering her flowers. Though her focus wasn't on the flowers. We had a staring competition for a split second before my embarrassment caught up to me. I sprinted from the room without a second thought.

The door to my bedroom slammed behind me as I shut the blinds to my room. It was a good thing we didn't even really know each other. I was honestly debating even going out in public today, instead opting to stay locked in my room tending to my wounded pride. Shaking my head I through on a pair of shorts and left. I glanced fearfully to the old woman's garden where she was still standing with an expression on her face as if asking herself if that really just happened. I rushed off before she had a chance to see me.

And in my rush I had forgotten to eat breakfast. Now I was hungry, sore, and embarrassed. One hell of a fucking bad morning I'll say. I felt the rest of my patients snap when Paul let out a wolf whistle towards some random girls on the other side of the street. I turned fully intending to give him a peace of my mind when my eye caught sight of the girl, no women, which Paul had attempted to flirt with.

And then I knew that I had found my imprint. She looked like an angel standing there in her summer dress with her curly hair. I knew then that I would do anything for her, be anything for her, jump in front of a speeding bullet for her. It was no longer gravity holding me to the earth but her. I had found my reason for living. Then I snapped back to reality and realized Paul was still flirting his brains out with _my_ imprint.

Deep inside jealousy reared its ugly head and before Paul knew what was happening I had him in a tight grip against a brick wall.

"Back off she's MINE!" I growled not even attempting to keep the possessiveness out of my voice. The teasing smile Paul had been sporting slowly melted off his face only to be replaced by a look between realization and surprise. I could see from the corner of my eye the rest of the pack was wearing the same expression. Paul eyes then ghosted over my shoulder and his face split into an extremely stupid grin. The kind that I had probably been sporting only moments ago.

The realization that I still held Paul in a death grip came to me and I backed away to turn to my angel. I could see she was checking me out from across the street and I sent her a knowing smile. Her only response was a shy smile before grabbing the arm of a redhead that Jake had most likely imprinted on and walking down the street to a restaurant.

"So the alpha has finally imprinted I see, congratulations man!" Quil slapped me on the back.

"And Paul too, on the redhead!" Embry exclaimed.

"The brunette's name is Hermione from what I remember of what my dad told me," Jake directed to the group. _Hermione_, I contemplated the name. It was gorgeous, just like the women it was connected to.

"Jake" his attention snapped to me "could you by chance get Billy to invite those girls to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"Sure alpha, I'll help you get a date" Jake said with a smirk. That kid was going to be running midnight patrols for weeks, I thought to myself while sending a smirk of my own back at him. He must of caught on to my line of thinking because him amused expression was soon replaced with a pleading one. I continued my errands with a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hermione's POV**

I heard the phone ring as I took the last pumpkin cookie off the tray and transferred it to a cooling rack.

"I'll get it!" I shouted out to Charlie, who was halfway up from his seat in the living room. He sat back down with a smile as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Swan residence?" I asked politely into the speaker piece.

"Hi, is this Hermione?" asked an unfamiliar voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Jacob Black, I'm Billy's son and I was sort of wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire with the rest of the tribe tonight?"

Billy Black's son _hmm_. Yes I think Billy mentioned a few kids of his own. This one was probably one of the wolves that I had seen while in town with Ginny.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to come" I responded. If I went maybe I could acquaint myself with that handsome alpha I had seen on the street corner. Or at least I thought he was alpha, with that "in charge" vibe he was giving off.

"Great!" I heard Jacob shout through the phone, "oh and as an afterthought, bring your little friend with you"

I heard a faint smack in the background and then a faint, "Ouch!"

"Ok I'll be sure to bring her," that response got me a faded, "YES!"

"Alright then I'll drive by and pick you up around six," was his finial response before hanging up. With a smile I went to floo Ginny about her little invite.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Sam's POV**

After we had dropped the supplies off at Sue Clearwater's place we literately ran all the way to Jake's house. We were gathered around Jake while he dialed the number to Charlie's place.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up and answered with the most beautiful accent I had ever heard.

I faintly heard Jacob respond and ask her to the bonfire while I was still daydreaming about her voice.

"Oh and as an afterthought, bring your little friend with you" Jake said sending a smirk towards Paul which ended with him getting smack upside the head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed even though we all knew he wasn't really hurt.

"Ok I'll be sure to bring her," to which Paul stage whispered a yes.

The conversation ended with Jake telling my angel that he would pick her up around six. Now all that was left to do was wait. I just wasn't anticipating on how hard that would be.

())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Hermione's POV**

We had been getting ready for several hours now. It would have been over already if Ginny had allowed me to at least pick out my own clothes. But no we both had to look absolutely PERFECT!

"It's important you impress him," she had said to which I rolled my eyes at. I didn't even know this guy's name and she running around like it's my wedding day! I glanced at the clock to see it read ten minutes to six. We weren't even dressed yet!

"Ginny, hurry up!" I shouted into my walk-in closet.

In retaliation a bundle of clothes were thrown at my face.

"Then hurry up and put these on," she told me. Knowing that I didn't have time to argue I took off my shirt and replaced it with the considerably tighter one. I then stripped myself of my sweats to put on the shorts that she had thrown to me. Turning to look myself in the mirror I had to repress a groan. In MY opinion I looked a bit desperate, being used to more conservative clothing, but I knew there was no time to change when I heard the honk of a car horn outside.

I glared at Ginny before walking out the door. You could hear the hysterical laughter that followed outside the house.

"Hey Jacob!" I said into the window of the blue-green Ford. I took my seat in the back soon followed by Ginny.

"Hey Hermione" was his response before shifting the gear back into drive.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The car ride had been nice with Jacob telling random jokes causing me and Ginny to burst out laughing. Too soon we came to a stop before a beautiful beach that had the sun just going down over the horizon, giving it a glow of red, pink, and orange.

As I stepped out of the car I was met with the sight of the same group of men we had seen in town minus Jacob who was now walking over to them. Also coming up to the group of me was a younger looking woman who couldn't have been any more that twenty-five. It was then I found my eyes searching out for the man who I had been dreaming about only the night before.

It didn't take long to spot him and I was just as drawn in as I was yesterday. Before I had time to collect myself he had already separated from his pack and started toward me. I felt Ginny give me a pat on the back. Turning to her I saw her give me an encouraging smile before walking over to another member of the wolf pack. My eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Useless friend. Butterflies flew around in my stomach as he gradually got closer. To soon he was standing in front of me with a smile that turned my insides to mush.

**Author's Note: Ha Ha, cliff hanger. And you guy's thought they would talk. Now that it is impossible to avoid that will be next chapter which will be out sooner that this one. This would have been out sooner but I was busy packing and traveling to visit my grandmother seeing as she hasn't been feeling very well. I will have time to write and update soon though. **


	5. A Bonfire With Wolves

**A/N: I really should have gotten this out sooner for you guys. I'm sorry**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hermione's POV**

"You must be Hermione, I'm Sam." He said to me in a deep baritone. I felt as if my legs were going to fall from under me. It was several moments before I realized that I should stop starring like an idiot and say something back. My face flushed red in response which caused him to smile even larger in victory.

"Yes, I just moved in with my uncle Charlie" I finally answered getting a hold of myself. Putting my Gryffindor courage to good use I looked into his face. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown I had ever seen bordering on black. They held a certain shine of happiness as if being in my very presence was a god given gift. But of course that is utterly ridiculous right?

"Would you like to sit down?" awkwardly gesturing towards the camp fire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny giggle at something one of the boys in the pack said.

"I would love to" Sam replied leaning a little closer than necessary, although I wasn't complaining.

We took our seat next to each other with Ginny on my other side. The stories of the tribe were really fascinating and I found myself leaning in with excitement. Occasionally Billy would send me a knowing glace to which I would respond with a smile and the slightest of nods. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the man sitting next to me who then sent me a questioning glace. I told him with my eyes that I would tell him later. But did I want to tell him what it was truly about? Would it scare him away from me if I was honest? Unconsciously I bit my lip accidentally sending a message to the circle that I was having inner turmoil.

"Ok there, Hermione?" I heard Jake ask across the flames in the middle. For the second time that evening I felt my face redden.

"I'm fine, Jake" I heard myself squeak. One look at his disbelieving face told me that I had to do a better job at lying.

"Really I'm fine, it's nothing!" I'm a horrible liar. Horrible. We were both aware of the eyes on our interaction but he continued to place me with a hard stare. Finally he turned his gaze to the fire signifying that he was letting it go.

I didn't know when or how it happened but somewhere during the bonfire me and Sam's hands had come together. It took several minutes for me to realize we were holding hand and I tried to pull my hand away in embarrassment. When Sam felt my hand twitch and attempt to move from his grasp he gently squeezed it tighter. I raised an eyebrow at him in question but he just sent me one of those heart melting smiles. My eyes traveled back to our hands and I smiled to myself behind the curtain of my hair. A tanned hand came up and softly lifted my face so I was looking right at him. That was the moment I decided that if there was ever going to be anything between us I would have to start it out honestly.

The rest of the campfire went rather well and at the end all the boys from the pack got up and ran to a table piled with food that must have been set up while the legends were told. Each male grabbed a plate and piled it high with food. I have honestly never seen a person eat this much. Not even _Ron_ could eat that much. When the boys moved away from the table the elders, Ginny, and I went up to get our own food before it was taken as seconds and thirds. Taking a small portion I returned to my seat next to Sam.

He turned to me and sent a concerned look at my portion size but let it go without saying anything and for that I was thankful. Whenever I was at the burrow I had tried to avoid Molly as much as I could because all I would hear from her was, "You need to gain weight!" and "You look so unhealthy!" I guess I owe the majority of the credit for my weight gain to her. You could say she took the mother roll in my life before I left.

I had nibbled my food for a little bit while the boys had talked among themselves. Ginny was talking to, Paul, as I heard his name was.

"Hermione?" asked Sam's sexy voice to my left.

"Yes?" I sent him a flirtatious smile hopping I didn't seem to desperate.

His eyes widened a fraction and the corner of his mouth turned up in an adorable half smile. With his newfound confidence he continued.

"Would you want to go out to dinner sometime?" I could see the hopefulness in his eyes. How could I say no to that face?

"I'd love to, Sam" I answered with a shy smile. His face split into a gigantic smile that made his eyes light up in a way that looked as if they were pools of melted dark chocolate.

By the end of the bonfire I hadn't noticed that I had eaten not only all of my food but also a second helping. I was on the road to recovery.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We had gotten a ride back from Jacob that night and were surprised to not only see the police cruiser that belonged to Charlie but also a blue convertible. On my way to the stairs leading to the porch a woman stepped out wearing a blue dinner blouse and slacks. She was followed outside by Charlie who gave her a peck on the cheek before she got in her car.

"I'm just going to leave" said an awkward looking Ginny. My eyes followed her movements to the door before I lost sight of her. The overly fancy car was now gone from the driveway leaving a dreamy looking Charlie. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Charlie turned at the sound of my laughter.

"You're home already?" he said with genuine surprise on his face.

"Yep!" I replied popping the "p" at the end in joy. "New girlfriend of yours?" an innocent smile in place.

His face turned an interesting shade of red before he muttered a reply.

"Sorry what was that?" continuing to tease him.

"Tonight was our first date" Charlie finally put together his face now toning down from the tomato color it used to be.

My face split into a blinding smile of happiness. "I'm happy for you" I answered with sincerity.

If Charlie was healed enough to start dating again did that mean I had a chance to improve that much too? I couldn't help but feel my hopes lift a little.

"Thank you Mya" he came in for a goodnight hug. With a gentle squeeze he backed away and entered the house, me following shortly after.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night I found myself wide awake in my bed unable to sleep. After a full ten minutes of twisting and turning I accepted it was completely useless. Sitting up in bed I let my feet barley touch the floor trying to get used to the feel of cold wood on my warm feet. Walking over to my bookshelf I picked a book titled _How to Become an Animagus: The Transformation _by Jenna Pinsnap. I had been studying this for a while but had put it on hold when I was thinking about moving in with Charlie. I guess now would probably be a good time to start it back up.

The first step was to figure out what animal you were which was accomplished by many many MANY weeks of meditation. After my months of meditation I came to the conclusion that I was a wolf. Ironic right? Seeing as the guy I want to get with is a wolf. After reading the first few chapters I felt as if my room were getting stuffy, so reaching over to the window I opened it all the way. Before I had the chance to lean back I heard the sound of a twig snapping.

I felt my warrior instincts snap into place and listened with my ear close to the window. The sound of twigs snapping was no more as if whatever was out there knew it was making too much noise. Moments later the sound of rustling against tree branches sounded closer to the house. Being sure to make as little noise as possible I grabbed my wand off my side table and snuck to the door of my bedroom. Taking careful steps I managed to step on none of the creaky stairs. If something was out there that wanted to hurt me or Charlie they had another thing coming. I was NOT going to let another member of my family get hurt.

Casting a quick disillusionment charm on myself I stepped into the cold morning air. My eyes scanned the tree line surrounding the house before landing on a moving animal in the bushes. I held my breath waiting for it to move first before casting any spells. I didn't have to wait long before the largest wolf that I had ever seen stepped out of the brush and onto the lawn. It must have been part of the pack. With that thought I lowered my wand and stepped silently onto the grass to get a better look.

I stepped closer and closer until I was within ten feet of its abnormally large body. At first I noticed its coat color which was pitch black. Trying to see the color of its eyes I realized I was too far away. Cautiously I stepped even closer trying my best to remain silent. Now within five feet I looked into its eyes and did a double take in shock. _Sam?_

He must have picked up on some of my movements because his ears perked up in the slightest must adorable way and his dark chocolate eyes gazed into my soul, before he took off into the woods. Not realizing I had been holding my breath the entire time I took in a much needed lung-full of air. Now slightly less paranoid I walked back up the stairs careful to avoid the creaky ones, not wanting to explain to a tired Charlie why I was wandering around in the dead of night. Quietly making my way down the hall and into my bedroom I closed my door by turning the handle first then when the door was closed releasing it to avoid making a _clicking_ sound.

Back in bed I reflected on how I felt about being practically stalked by my new interest. Most girls would probably be a little freaked out, but then again when was I a normal girl? I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of security when I was around him. Somehow I knew he wasn't being creepy but protective and that thought gave me a warm tingly feeling deep in my stomach. At long last sleep finally came over my tired body. For the first time in nearly a year I had a dreamless night.

**A/N: I know some of you may think that Hermione being a wolf is a bit cliché but I honestly went to a quiz website and answered the questions the way I thought Hermione herself would answer them. That is how I came up with a wolf Animagus. It may be useful later in the story though**** I know I said the story would be out sooner and the fact is I have been LAZY! There are no excuses for my absence. Also a new discovery has been made! I have found that I enjoy writing action filled scenes better than romance so I may add in a little more action and drama even though it hasn't been categorized as such. **


	6. Animagus Discovery

**A/N: My reviewers are beautiful! I love you so much! (sending out one big virtual hug) Not really any Sam and Hermione, but you will know what Hermione's animagus looks like. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The morning after my late-night adventure I woke to the sun shining in through my window into my eyes. Squinting from the pain I rolled over and placed the blankets over my head. I wasn't a morning person at all. As if someone out there was insistent that I got out of bed I heard a pecking at my window. At first I tried my best to ignore it but the bird soon became irritated and pecked harder and quicker.

I rolled my eyes at its antics and I got out of bed slamming the window open so hard the glass shook slightly. The owl which I now recognized as Ginny's jumped back in fear but soon calmed down and stuck its foot out for me to take the letter.

"I don't have any treats with me right now but if you wait by the window to the kitchen I'll make you some bacon" I told the owl who's eyes had been hungrily searching for a treat after the long flight. It hooted it's response before taking flight and landing a floor below.

I looked down at the letter with slight disappointment. Harry nor Ron had sent me a letter since I left. I knew they were busy but honestly how long did it take to write down a few words saying that they missed me? Unless they didn't miss me. Straying away from the somber direction my thoughts were going I neatly opened the envelope.

My eyes scanned the letter then widened in surprise. I went back and read slower to make sure that I hadn't missed anything. _Ginny was considering moving here? _I guess things between her and Paul went better than I thought. I wonder what Molly would think of this?

My train of thought wandered to doing something productive today but stopped as soon as I felt my stomach rumble. Breakfast first before I make up my mind though.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After frying up some bacon for the bird and breakfast I walked back up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed. "_I should do something productive today", _I thought with a sigh. My eyes scanned my room until landing on the book I had been reading last night. I couldn't hurt to give the change a try right?

I gently grabbed the book off of my nightstand and opened it to the page of the transformation. Rereading the most important parts I set it back down and closed my eyes.

At first there was just fog. The harder I concentrated the more it cleared. A dark wolf shape came into view. Pushing anything that was not concentrated on the transformation from my mind I forced the last of the fog away. Instead of just a shape there was now a 3D image. She was a beautiful white color with an adorable black spot around one ear and black feet. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber that reminded me of warm honey.

With each new realization I stored them away in a safe dark corner of my mind. I felt the beginning of my change but didn't let it distract me from my form. Still concentrated I half-heartedly noticed the feeling of water going through my body, as if I were a ghost that had just floated into a waterfall.

When I no longer felt anything I opened my eyes. I was considerably shorter and I could hear and see everything ten times better that before. If I listened close enough I could hear the gentle even breathing of Charlie who had fallen asleep on the couch watching football. The chirping of birds could be heard through the crispy autumn air. My human mind remained in charge for a few minutes before the side effects kicked in. New wolf instincts were brought to the front of my mind, telling me to _run, hunt, and claim my territory! _My human thoughts were blurred and my focus to delusional to turn back so soon.

I tapered down the urges as much as possible before giving in and deciding to go for a run through the woods. I turned on the spot and tried to climb down the stairs with my extra two legs. The padding on the bottom of my feet made moving almost silent and covered up my clumsy steps. The wood floors were cool on my feet as I walked past my sleeping uncle. A bowl of microwave popcorn had been overturned and now hundreds of little pieces were scattered across the rug.

The smell of butter wafted past my nostrils allowing my acute sense of smell to pick it up. I was tempted to go over and eat each and every one of those buttery crisps but pushed my thought away from eating off the floor. I trotted to the door but stopped in puzzlement when I saw it. _How does a wolf go around opening doors? _

First I tried opening it with my paws only to have them slide right off. The lack of body oil prohibited me from turning the handle. Trying a few more times without success I found myself getting frustrated. It had not yet occurred to me to fight my instincts and turn back into my human form. Fed up with useless attempts I got up on my hind paws and bit down on the door handle. Cocking my head to the side I felt the handle turn. I stepped back to let it creak open. As I trotted to the tree line I could faintly hear the sound of Charlie's snores indicating that he hadn't heard a thing.

As the fresh smell of pine hit my nose I took off in a full blown sprint. I weaved carefully through the trees and jumped over decaying logs. I moved so gracefully and quickly it could have been a work of art. I went on for a very long time. When I stopped I found I didn't recognize any bit of my surroundings. My heart slowed to a normal pace and with that my normal mind came into play. Realizing I had gone so far I had gotten lost I closed my eyes and thought of my human body. The feeling of being under a waterfall returned and I opened my eyes to find myself much taller. One look at the sky told me I had been out for several hours as of now the sun was setting. Knowing that Charlie would be worried I thought of my room and turned on the spot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A crack of apparition sounded as I appeared in front of my house. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me and found nothing at first glance. I went back inside the house with the intention of getting more sleep. What I should have done was take a closer look because I would have seen two dark brown eyes watching from the trees.

**(A/N) It has been absolutely forever! I am very ashamed to do this to you without any forewarning. So I guess I will give it to you now, this will probably be the normal time it takes me to update. School has been hectic trying to get into a rhythm. I'm taking a writing class this semester and it has really gotten my creative juices flowing! They have set off some ideas and I might post a few fluffy oneshots in the near future. **** Another reason it has taken me absolutely forever to update is because when I started this I really didn't know where it was going. So recently I have been doing my best to write up a story outline. Thank you for all the support! Ideas are most definitely welcome!**


	7. Dinner With Sam

(Sam's P.O.V.)

What in the world was that? My mind was still spinning from watching my imprint magically appear before my very eyes. I was walking aimlessly through the woods in no specific direction desperately trying to get my brain to catch up with what I had seen. A thought crossed my mind that made me stop mid-step and turn in the direction of Billy Black's house. If anyone had answers it would be him.

…**oOo…**

I flung the door open and it hit the wall with a bang. Wincing slightly at the loud noise I called for Billy. The sound of a wheelchair followed my voice and he appeared around the corner.

"What is she?" I asked, my voice ringing clearly. I winced again in pain, not meaning to be so crude sounding towards the love of my life. I alos hadn't meant to sound so blunt or rude to an elder, but answers were so close in reach and I was getting antsy.

Billy let out a sigh and slowly wheeled over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients of a sandwich. I was getting inpatient now but still keeping a safe control over my wolf.

"Well?" I continued, trying to remain respectful and retain any annoyance that could leak into my words.

"She's a witch" he answered in a way that made it sound as if it should be obvious. Flashbacks of when ministry officials had come to Forks to interview and observe us came to mind. I almost felt stupid for not thinking of this sooner. Did this mean she knew I was a wolf? Did she know about the imprint? If so, did she know she was mine?

The questions were whipping through my mind so fast I was getting dizzy. A headache was coming on and I sat on chair closest to me.

"From what I've seen of Hermione, I have a feeling that she would be honored to be your imprint" Billy comforted while wheeling to my side, "she has strong feelings for you." Those words made me feel a little better and drove me to ask my next question.

"Can I borrow your phone, Billy?" I inquired.

He smiled in encouragement, "Of course you can."

I stood from the couch and walked down the hallway to the phone conveniently placed by the door. With a deep breath I dialed the number and anxiously counted the rings. When I got to four I felt my courage deflate a bit when the idea of her not being home crossed my mind. Just as I was about to put the phone back on the receiver my angel's voice floated to my ears.

"Hello, Swan Residence?"

"Hi, Hermione" I answered, grinning like an idiot. My smile grew even larger when she answered.

"Sam, hi!" he excited reply came through the phone. Hearing her so excited to hear from me melted my heart.

Vulnerability stuck to my words like glue, "So are you still interested in going to dinner?"

He excited reply of, "Of course!" lifted my spirits beyond the heavens.

I concluded our conversation by telling my Hermione that I would pick her up at six. She had been curious as to where we were going but I had decided to build up any anticipation that I could by saying it would just have to be a surprise.

I took off through the door to gather the supplies I needed for what may be one of the most important days of my life.

**~Hermione's P.O.V~**

For the rest of the day until I had to start getting ready, there was a grin on my face. Something about Sam just made me so happy. As I sorted through my large closet the soft crinkle formed between my eyebrows drew closer together as I started to get annoyed.

"If only he had told me where we were going" I told myself in a hushed tone, "then I could find something appropriate" My sorting moved faster when I looked to the clock and realized I only had an hour left for hair, make-up, and dressing. I gave out another sigh of distress before deciding that a nice skirt and top would have to do. Opting to throwing clothes behind me in search of the objects I finally found a white skirt with sewn in floral designs in black. To complete the elegant look I topped it off with black lacy V-neck and silver sandals, before practically hopping into the connected bathroom to curl my hair into tighter ringlets.

The heat from the curling iron sent shivers throughout the rest of my body and a lazy smile stretched across my face at the warmth. For some strange reason, I had always enjoyed the feeling of having something warm going through my hair. Finished I leaned to check the time and found it five minutes to six. My concealer and foundation was still in place from the morning so I guess I was left with a more natural look.

The doorbell rang and I admired myself in the mirror for a few more seconds before rushing down the steps and swinging the door open.

**~Sam's P.O.V~ **

She was absolutely gorgeous, beautiful like and angel. _My angel, _I thought to myself. Hermione's eyes were wide as she looked me up and down in my slacks and dark green button down.

"Ready to go?" I inquired with an almost shy smile.

"Yup!" she replied, popping the "p" at the end with a smile I was sure could rival my own. Someone was in a good mood. I opened the car door for her and kindly stepped back with one hand displaying the open door, acting the perfect gentleman for the night. Her smile grew larger, if that was possible, and her eyebrows rose as if impressed by my actions. Somewhere in my head I was making a mental note that it was now my personal responsibility to open doors for her no matter where we were.

Once Hermione was safely in, seatbelt in the buckle, I closed her door and rushed around the front to get into my seat before starting the car and taking off on the road I knew would lead me the La Push beach.

**~Hermione's P.O.V~**

The conversation flowed nicely, no awkwardness or pauses. I still didn't know where he was taking me but I felt I could trust him with my whole being. This thought made me wary, not knowing where this complete form of trust was coming from, when I usually was more cautious after the last battle.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam's deep baritone broke the first silence we had experienced since getting in the car.

"Nothing too important" that answer only got me and encouraging look, as if wanting me to go on, "This little unimportant thing and that little unimportant thing"

His eye brows arched a bit before he answered, "Everything in that gorgeous head of yours, I'm sure is important" I almost wanted to swoon there and then after Sam told me that. How adorably sweet!

I sat preening in his compliment until Sam said we had arrived. As I reached for the door handle to let myself out it swung out of my reach to reveal Sam's smiling face.

"That's my job, sweetheart" he told me in a tone that told me he wanted to do the door opening. For the second time that night a part of me swooned at the sweetness of Sam.

"I'll be sure to let you open the door then" I replied, stepping out and taking a look around.

"The beach?" At first I was confused as to why we would be on a beach for dinner. Sam just smirked mysteriously and took my hand to lead me further down the shore. My confusion dispersed immediately when I saw the picnic blanket spread out and the basket sitting to the side. I must have expressed my amazement through a little noise from the back of my throat because Sam turned to me and smiled before asking me a question.

"Do you like it?" Sam's baritone asked lowly, his eyes were wide with venerability, as if saying if I didn't like it we could go somewhere else. I paused for a moment and looked around with a blank expression on my face and the worry in his face grew deeper.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life, Sam" I whispered to him, my face splitting into a teasing grin. The relief of his whole figure was immeasurable, his shoulders slumped to release tension and his mouth formed a content line. A moment later he let out a little laugh finding the humor in the situation.

"Very hilarious, Hermione" Taking my hand Sam led me over to the blanket and sat down to which I closely followed. The first thing he did was take the food basket and start pulling out container after container of food ranging from pastries to steak that still appeared to be hot. How someone could actually fit all that inside one basket was beyond me. Once everything was in its place he leaned back and gazed at me unmoving.

After a few seconds I asked, "What?"

"It's polite to wait for the lady to get her food first before digging in" he informed me. I was touched by his consideration. Was this man capable of doing something that couldn't impress me?

My eyes were probably overflowing with gratitude as I answered and lean forward to grab a paper plate, "Thank you, that's probably one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me" I giggled a bit at the thought of Harry of Ron waiting for anybody before digging in. The first container I got my hands on was full of cooked sweet potatoes with a layer of melted marshmallows on the top and my mouth watered the slightest bit. I leaned back after taking a portion and took a bite. The flavor was so delicious, a small moan came out before I could stop it. Looking to my diner partner in embarrassment, I was surprised to see him watching me intently his eyes darkened with what I could almost call lust.

It remained silent and still after that, him looking at me and me observing him before I broke the silence, "Don't you want any?" ashamed at the timidity in my voice.

His head in a way of clearing what was on his mind before responding, "Yeah, of course!" before taking the other plate and piling it high with food from all containers. The nest thing I took was a sprinkled cupcake from a rather large container. I was sure to keep any moans under control as I bit into the tiny piece of red velvet heaven.

"Did you make all this by yourself?" He glanced at me shyly before answering.

"No, the best thing I could do in a kitchen is boil water and that's the bare minimum" Sam explained, "Sue Clearwater helped me out a bit and a friend placed the basket here" I giggled a little at his honesty, thinking of a large man like him puttering around a kitchen making cupcakes was for lack of a better word, hilarious.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking confused.

"Thinking of you making cupcakes" I confided. He only stared at me as though he were thinking about the image before bursting into wild laughter. Soon after I joined in.

Once we were calm, he picked up his plate and resumed to shovel food into his mouth at a moderate pace, I assumed he was doing to be polite. I only smiled and bit into a small portion of steak. Everything that went on my plate was only a tiny fraction compared to what went into the mouth of the man sitting next to me. In fact, now that I thought about it, everything on me was just a small portion compared to him. I had always considered myself to be a good height but next to Sam I was easily dwarfed.

He finished off his food and stood to stretch. I could only watch in awe as the muscles in his arms flexed and imaged every other muscle in his body doing the same. Sam looked down at me with that sexy smirk of his before leaning down and collecting the containers. I jumped into helping him clean up when I realized I was only staring into the open space of where Sam used to be. Once everything was back in the basket, Sam took my hand and we walked together back to the car. I loved the warm feeling his hand ignited in my palm. I don't know why I started to do what I did, but as we walked my hand unwillingly began to swing back and forth with his.

As we came upon the car Sam stopped me before I could open the door.

"Yup, I remember, your job" I sent him a teasing smile.

He placed the basket and blanket in the back before opening my car door and motioning for me to get in. I lifted myself gently into the car but was surprised to turn around and see Sam reaching his hand over to grab my seatbelt and fasten it around my waist and shoulder.

"Are safety measures yours too?" I teased, not at all bothered by what may have called babying.

He stated into my eyes as he answered, "Yes, making sure your safe is probably the most important thing in the world to me right now" I gently cursed myself for swooning once again at that line.

My door closed and Sam was around the car and in his seat in less than two seconds. He took his hand in mine and ran fiery trails with his fingers along my knuckles, before stepping on the gas and driving back towards Charlie's house.

The ride was quiet but content, and I was almost lulled to sleep by the sound of gentle raindrops hitting the windshield. I hardly noticed the car stopping and my door opening until after Sam ran his warm hand up and down the length of my arm, each stroke sending electric sparks through my body. We practically ran to the porch, Sam trying to keep me from getting wet to the best of his ability. Once under the safety of the roof I turned to him and gazed up into his eyes. I barley registered the thought that he was getting closer and stopped caring once I felt his lips massaging mine. The kiss was sweet and undemanding, lighting a feeling of trust and security. My hands came up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck while his buried themselves into my hair, rubbing my scalp. And for the second time that night, I moaned my appreciation. I knew my face most likely resembled a strawberry at the moment, and my lips swollen from the light pressure, but I never broke our gaze with our foreheads pressed together.

"Goodnight Hermione" Sam whispered, his minty breath surrounding and dulling my senses. I could only look into his eyes as my brain told me I was supposed to reply.

"Night Sam" His eyes closed after I breathed his name to him. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before backing away and running back to the car. I waved my last goodbye from the porch as he backed out of the driveway. The last I saw of him was his palm waving back to me through the side window.

No longer caring about my amount of swooning I sighed and opened the door with what I could only describe as a dreamy look.

My daydream was shattered and I nearly screamed as a voice sounded from the living room.

"So I guess it went rather well" Charlie chuckled under his breath.

"Just lovely" I replied before sinking back into my daydream state.

**A/N: Thank you E J ect for giving me just the kick in the butt that I needed to keep this story going. I've been reading a lot of Kim/Jared stories for some type of inspiration, and from what I've read they're all quite good. I also need a little help…**

**The computer I type this on cannot log on to my Fanfiction account. When I type in my information and click log in it will give me this message: **

_**Unable to Process Authentication**_

_**We could not process your authentication. Please try again later. Code Call2.**_

**I have no clue what that means and from what I've read through blogs I need to update or fix something. I can still log on through my new windows eight computer but it's still hard to e-mail myself the chapters then download them to a different computer to update. I also can't leave a review without it thinking that I'm a guest. I guess I'll just have to deal for a while though. **


End file.
